Going to Danville and Going to Hogwarts
A bunny is drawing of Ace, Lexi and his Team even herself Back to our Heroes Ace: I remember! There was another Girl! Wile: What? Who? Ace: Well, the girl who was in my homeworld. Besides Lexi and my team, there was other girl I was friends with. The Seven of us played together all the time when we were kids. Tweety: Ace... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her. Yeah... I guess I forgot all about her. I think... she just suddenly went away when I was really little before the Meteor strike Acmetropolis. Daffy: What do you think made you remember that now? Ace: I don't know. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle. Wile: So did you remember her name? Ace: I don't think so. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now... I can even remember her name. Daffy: Ace... Wile: Aww, you cannot be worrying about that. If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else! Ace: Yeah. Ace use the Card and he went to the door Ace: What is this place? It's a lair or something. Wile: Wherever we are, this place is has many technology. ?????: I think you should be a little more worried. Ace: Who's there? It was Vivi Vivi: You're inside the Kuja's Ship. Tweety: I know that voice. Vivi? Vivi, it's you! Come on out! Vivi: Tweety, is that you? Thank goodness, I though I'd never see you again! Tweety: There's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your Friend. And your friends will always take care of you, remember? Vivi: Of course, you are. You're my good friend to me. I never let anything happen to you. But anyway, how did YOU end up here? Ace: I think we just used a special way... Wile: It's so special, we don't know how we did it! Vivi: That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and my friends to get out of here. Tweety: Friends? Zidane and Dagger are here? Vivi: Sure, they are. Follow me. They went off and they made it to Zidane and Dagger Tweety: Zidane! Dagger! Dagger: Tweety? Is that you? How in the world did you get here? Tweety: You tell me! How does two wind up in the ship? Dagger: Well, it's a long story... 1 hour later Daffy: So you went off to save Vivi from Kuja? Wile: And you got captured! Zidane: Yes, but we found our friend. We would do anything for him. Ace: But now, Kuja's left, and leave you behind? Being in here is so awful. Dagger: Not if we stay together. That makes everything a little better. There's nothing better then being reunited with someone you care about. Ace: Yeah... I see what you mean. Zidane: We don't care if we're trapped here, so long as we have Vivi. He's a good Black Mage and he doesn't do much. Tweety: Well, he's still tells fibs. But with a little help from me... Zidane: Tweety, you worried too much. Ace: Speaking of Vivi... where is he? Daffy: He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time? Zidane: I think he's off exploring. That black mage has been poking around just about everywhere inside this Lair. He won't tell us why it's so important. We tell him it's dangerous, but he doesn't care. Tweety: That Black mage's a handful! Ace, if you don't mind... Ace: I get it. You want us to help you find him, right? Come on, let's get going! They went off to find Vivi and they found him Vivi: Oh! Tweety: Vivi! Where are you thinking!? You know your friends is worried about you. Daffy: Even Tweety is. Vivi: I'm sorry... Ace: What are you doing anyway? Looking for something? Vivi: Yeah. I was looking for some tool. Tweety: Looks like you're lying. Vivi: But, Tweety... Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: Don't be so hard on him, Vivi. We promise not to get mad, Vivi. Is that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Can you trust me? Vivi: Okay.... I was looking for a way out. Zidane says he and Dagger are happy, but it's my fault for them to be captured from Kuja's I shouldn't go alone without my friends. I want to help my friends to get out of this place. But they'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing. Tweety: So that's why you though you had to tell a lie. Wile: You did it because you care about your friends? Daffy: And you need now is to be brave! Vivi: What do you mean? Daffy: Tell you're friends the truth. With a little bravery, you can do it! If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out. Ace: And we'll give you a hand! Vivi: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish my luck, Tweety! Tweety: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal? Vivi: Yes! I'll be brave and tell my owners how I really feel! No lies this time! Tweety: Great! Now go back to them. Then they heard a loud noise Ace: What's going on!? Daffy: I think got a bad feeling about this! Tweety: Vivi! Get out of here! He ran off and then he got captured from Parasite Cage Ace: Vivi! Vivi: Help me! I'm trapped! Ace: Don't worry! He is fighting that Parasite Cage and he defeated it and Vivi is still inside Vivi: I'm still stuck in here! Ace: Vivi! Be brave! Vivi: What will I do?! Ace: Don't give up! Try to fight your way out! Vivi: Fight my way out... That's it! He use his magic to the Parasite Cage and he's free and then a Large Heart has been released Tweety: Vivi, are you okay? Vivi: Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Maybe we should destroy this Ship, so we can get out of here. Ace: Of course! If we're lucky, you and your friends will be back home safe and sound! Daffy: Great idea! Let's go destroy this place and try it! Vivi: And I'm going, too! Tweety: No, you can't. Vivi: Why not? Tweety: You should be with your friends. If you get left behind in this place, that means you will get separated from your friends! Ace: Leave this to us. Vivi: I guess you're right. Be careful, you guys! They went off and they made it to this room Wile: Looks like this is as far as we go. Ace: Ready, then? Let's smash this place! Daffy: If would be easier if we had someone to fight... Ace: Look at the time. We got company! Then Heartless has appeared and they fight them and then they defeated them Ace: That's all of them.. And then everything is exploding Tweety: It's working! The Lair is gonna blow! Then the Blast has blown them away, After that they have survived Ace: Ouch... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannot feels like. Wile: Where's Vivi, Dagger and Zidane? Tweety: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely. Ace: Without you, Tweety? I though there was no escaping without your friends! Tweety: I don't care being left behind, as long as they are safe back home. Maybe Vivi doesn't need me after all. Ace: What are you talking about? Tweety: That Black mage used to have many Adventures. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore. Seems like he will make some friends on his own. Ace: Don't you remember what Dagger said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I think Vivi's counting the day till he can see you again. Tweety: Well, what do you know? You might be right. They left the Ship and they back in Castle Oblivion Daffy: Ace, is there anything else you remember about that other girl? Ace: Well... just bits and pieces. Wile: Maybe you could try telling us some more story about her. Who knows? It might even help you remember other things. Ace: Well, let's see. In his Memories Ace: She's a Bunny, and she's was Quiet... and always drawing. When we'd go to the playground, she'd draw a picture instead of playing. Sometime she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Duck and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think our parents knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little, I porbabl didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone. After his memories Ace: But... that's all. I still don't remember her name. Daffy: Don't worry, I bet youll remember it in no time! Tweety: Okay, I must point out. Ace keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It's seems to me forgetting things may be the only way- to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us. Wile: So we have to forget in order to remember? Ace: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." And that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant. Wile: Boy, Ace. I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Taz, Daffy and Tweety aren't remembering more of the stuff from our memories? Daffy: Come on, you guys! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster. Meanwhile Susan: Just as we intended. Ken: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go. Susan: You got your fun at the first floor. And this time, it's my turn to do it. Ken throw 4 Cards to her and she grab them Susan: I will never give those to him. Ken: Don't break him or kick him. Susan: Ah... Do I detected a soft spot? I'm not gonna break the toy. I'm not stupid. Ken: So don't forget. Ace is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization. Susan shut his lip with her finger Susan: I know you're in on that, too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right. She disappeared Ken: Ha. You would have been wise to have to done the same, Susan. Back to our Heroes Wile: So, Ace, did anything back there help you remember your friend's name? Ace: Well... Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember. Daffy: You have to try! Hurry up and remember it! Ace: Alright. He use the Card and he went to the Door They are in Hogwarts Ace: Where are we? Wile: This place is like a castle. And I don't like this place. I think it's crawling with ghost! Daffy: I wonder where we are? But don't be so scared. There's nothing to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not ever real ghost can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away! Wile: Are you sure? Daffy: Trust me! He walking to the door and he got bump into something it was Harry Potter in his invisibility Cloak Harry: Sorry, I didn't see you there. Daffy: Ow! Harry: Hmm, You seem to be new in Hogwarts. If you are sneaking in Hogwarts, that is not a good idea to do it. Sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Harry Potter. And this is Hogwarts. Everybody in Hogwarts say that I'm famous. If you are new Hogwarts, you're in the right school. Daffy: We're not, Wizard. Harry: Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem here in Hogwarts. Ace: What kind of Problem? Harry: Well... Then Heartless Appeared Harry: Like them! They are fighting all the Heartless and they defeated them Daffy: Okay, Bob! Why did send these Heartless here?! Harry: I didn't send them, they shows up in Hogwarts. And I was sneaking past by them with my Invisibility Cloak. They actually go around and attacked the Students in Hogwarts. Ace: Why are they here? Harry: I was going sneak out to see Professor Snape. I'm heading to his Office, Follow me. They went Daffy: Ace, what should we do? And: I think we have to go with him. Daffy: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless? Ace: You worried too much. Come on. Daffy: (Sigh) Fine! They went to Professor Snape Office and they made it Harry: This is Professor Snape. Snape: Sneaking around, Harry? 50 Point from Griffindor. Harry: I'm sorry, Professor Snape. But I need some Help from you. Snape: If you want my Help. I have created something. Daffy: What is it? Snape: I created a Potion of True Memories. Ace: True Memories?! Snape: You see. Our Heart is full of Memories. But not at all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Every important memories changes with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember. Ace: Could that happen to me? Snape: It happens to everybody. Some memories grow smaller, and some became more bigger. If we could recover our true memories, the world would be completely different. So, I devised a Potion from Forget-me-not that bring our true memories. Ace: Can it work? Snape: I'm not sure. Harry: As soon as Snape got the Potion ready, Heartless start coming! Daffy: Sounds like a failed experiment. Snape: Silence. I just need to take a look at the Potion to find out what went wrong. He look at Shelf Snape: But unfortunately is gone. Ace: Did someone took it? Snape: It must be that Weasley Girl. Harry, you've better find her or else I'll give more point from Griffindor. Harry: Okay. Ace: Can I come with you? Harry: Why? Ace: I want to know about these "True Memories" that the Professor keeps talking about. Harry: Sure. Let's go find Ginny. They went off to find Ginny and they are in the Library Harry: There you are, Ginny. I though I never find you. Ginny: Who are they? Are they you're new friends? Harry: They're interested in true memories. You do have the Potion, Right? Ginny: I have. She show them the Potion Harry: Could you give it back to Snape? Ginny: I guess so, if you insist. But... I'm afraid. All that Snape did was created it, and the Heartless Appeared. What if someone drink it? Harry: Don't worry. What could be more exciting? Ginny: I'm scared, Harry. Isn't there another option? Ace: Any ideas, Harry? Harry: I don't have a clue. ?????: But I can! Crucio! They dodge it and Ginny drop the Potion and then Lord Voldermort got the Potion. Ginny: Oh No! The Potion! Harry: Voldermort! You again! Voldermort: Harry, where are you manners? I'm just helping you put the Potion to good use. You should thank me. Well, just one sip and the Heartless Appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? THAT would by scary! Poor Harry. You can't hold a candle to Voldermort. Time for Hogwarts to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare! Harry: Pain and despair? Voldermort, you monster! He disappeared Ace: Come on, Harry! We've gotta go find him! They went off to find Voldermort and they found him Harry: Voldermort! Hand over the Potion! Voldermort: You don't how to quit! And even though... all this Fighting is making me thirsty. He drink the Potion Ace: Oh No. Voldermort: Not bad. Taste good and... Agh! What's this! What... something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something... vile! Harry: Voldermort! What's going on? Voldermort: Stay back! Stay back! Ace is fighting him and he defeated him 1 Hour Later Snape: Confounded Voldermort! Drink all the Potion! There are only a few drop left! Wile: Ace, why don't you ask the Professor if you can drink the rest? Ace: Nah, I don't think so. Snape: You don't want it? Too bad. It wouldve been a good Experience. Ginny: Ace... Harry: Don't you want to find out about your true memories? Ace: I was- now more than ever. But there's this bunny- Ken. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own. Snape: I don't understand. When I created the Potion, Heartless appeared- and when Voldermort drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean? Ginny: It means the Potion was a failure? Snape: Silence! Weasley Girl! I can't be wrong! Voldermort MUST have found his true memories!... True Memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within! Ace: Then... what will happen to me? What happens when my true memories Awaken? Snape: Perhaps something even more terrible... but this is all just a hypothetical. I can't be sure with further research. Harry: What's wrong, Ace? Does Professor Snape scare you? Ace: Well... a little. Harry: That's good to hear. Fear and doubt are sign of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new direction, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruined my heart. Ace: Thanks, Harry Potter. I'll remember that. Harry: Then good luck, everyone! May you always enjoy being a wizard! They elft